


Touch

by rachanlv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys just wanna have fun, Car Sex, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: Both Nines and Connor are at the stake out with Hank and Gavin right outside some massive warehouse. And for whatever reason both of their human partners decided to go check the perimeter without them. Connor doesn't understand why, but he does understand that being alone in a rather confined space with Nines might get complicated, considering... their late interactions.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Touch

"Your hand," Connor finally speaks, breaking the tense silence.  
  
He was stuck with Nines in a car that didn't provide much room. They were at the stake out with Hank and Gavin right outside some massive warehouse. And for whatever reason both of their human partners decided to go check the perimeter without them. Connor doesn't understand why, but he _does_ understand that being alone in a rather confined space with _Nines_ might get complicated, considering... their late interactions.

  
"Your _hand_ , Nines", Connor tries, really tries to sound irritated.

"What about it?", was a simple reply, calm as ever.

"It's on my thigh", Connor tries again.

"I know", Nines retorts and Connor wants to roll his eyes. The silence stretches, and if Connor was a human being he would say that it almost felt suffocating.

"You seem agitated", Nines goes on, looking straight at Connor now, "Being in such a state is not acceptable in our line of work."

"Your hand on my thigh... that's what not acceptable in our line of work." Connor looks him in the eye now, too.

"Push me away then."  
  


Nines doesn't need to say it but they both know Connor won't. They both know Connor doesn't _want_ _to_ and neither does Nines. It has always been between them, this push and pull. Something that started as some sort of rivalry back in the day, ended up with Nines punching Connor square into the jaw and pinning him against a wall one day. Thirium dripping down his chin and lips and Nines couldn't look away, Connor looked... beautifully ruined. The deviancy made way for Nines to feel, to yearn and to want and at that very moment, with his hand wrapped tightly around Connor’s neck, he realised what he wanted. He wanted a taste. And by the way Connor opened up to him, letting his tongue lick inside that bloody mouth was a start of something neither of them could control.

Nines moves his hand then, long fingers sliding up Connor's thigh and Connor clenches his jaw, turns away and wills himself to sit still. He will not fall for that, not here, not _again_.

They have a job to do.  
  


From the corner of his eye he can see that Nines is still looking at him, studying him. Taking in each and every micro expression that Connor gives away. Nines is too good at this. Connor wants to say he hates this, but he'd be lying to himself. So when Nines palms him through his pants, Connor forgets to bite down a moan. And _god_ it sounded dirty.

  
"Nines-", Connor breathes out, trying to calm down.

"Yes?" Nines asks, his skilled hand rubbing Connor's clothed dick just the way Connor loves it. Just the way to make Connor stutter on his words and make his LED swirl a warning yellow. Nines leans in and his lips brush over Connor's ear. "You want to touch me too, don't you?"

  
Connor bites his lower lip and says nothing. He's _dying_ to.  
  


"Remember that night in the locker room? How we jerked each other off?" His teeth grazed Connor's ear and his hand wasn't stopping this cruel torture even for a moment. "It was so _dirty_. So unlike you, Connor."  
  


It was all it took to break Connor's will, to make him buck his hips into the touch, to rub against Nines hand.  
  


"I still remember your hands on me, Connor", he goes on, voice low, teasing. "How you moaned against my lips, wanting me to fuck you"

A groan follows and it isn't Connor's.

"I can't get it out of my head, you know?"  
  


Nines takes Connor's hand and guides it to his crotch, and it's Connor's turn to groan in arousal and pride. Nines is so hard already, and it's because of him. Because _his_ pleasure is such a turn on for Nines.  
  


"Damn it, Nines-" was all Connor managed to rasp out, his hand tracing the shape of Nines dick through the fabric of his pants. "What do you want me to do?"  
  


"Your call, beautiful."  
  


Not even a second passes and Connor's already undoing Nines fly and pulling his dick out, running his thumb over the head and leaning down, his lips wrapping around Nines impatiently. If Connor didn't know better, he'd think that Nines wasn't expecting _this_ , wasn't expecting Connor to suck his dick like he's hungry for it. Nines LED blinks red a few times, before he twines his fingers in Connor's hair. "You're so good at this-"  
  


His hips make an involuntary movement, jerking slightly and when Connor _moans_ around him, Nines knew what both of them need.

"You want me, don't you?"  
  


Connor replied in earnest, sucking even harder, swallowing Nines delicious dick deeper.  
  


"Say it" Nines hoarse voice still manages to sound demanding, it makes Connor shudder with how bad he wants this. Nines pulls him away from his dick by the hair and insists. " _Say_ _it_ "

"Fuck- I do, I do-"

"You want _what_?"

At this point Connor wants _everything_ Nines is willing to give him.  
  


"I want you", Connor just barely finishes the words before Nines pulls him into an open-mouthed kiss. The kiss is hot and messy and Connor's hand is still wrapped around Nines dick, working him, smearing his precum over the head. Nines hands are already on Connor's belt, then on his fly. He drags Connor's jeans down and almost shakes with anticipation, waiting for Connor to remove them completely.

  
"Ride me?" Nines asks between kisses, his patience running thin. He's close to repeating their encounter at the DPD earlier today. When his patience snapped and he fucked Connor open over a goddamn sink. And Connor crawling into his lap and sinking down on his dick was all the answer that he needed.

"God- Nines, you feel _amazing_ ", Connor closes his eyes at that, his LED changing colors to yellow, processing the sensation, the feeling of Nines gorgeous dick buried deep inside him. He picks up the pace shortly though, riding him. The sound of skin on skin is so obscene in the confined space of the car, their moans and groans fill the air.  
Nines wraps his fingers around Connor's throat and pulls him into a filthy kiss then, just like he did that very first time. Nines was the one to break away from Connor's lips, because he loves to look at Connor when he's like this, so close and desperate to come. Riding his dick like a little slut. _His_ slut. Nines wants him to come untouched this time. Wants to see if his dick in that glorious ass is enough to bring Connor over the edge.

  
Connor's ass feels fantastic, so hot and tight and Nines wants to see how this delicious little hole wraps around his dick, wants to fuck him so hard he'd feel wrecked. When Connor's voice breaks into static, Nines kneads his hands into that ass and with a low growl starts to fuck him harder, faster. Both of their LEDS blinking red and yellow, and Connor keens, smearing Nines chest in his artificial come. With a couple of harsh thrusts Nines comes too, filling Connor's delicious ass.

They didn’t get a chance to bask in their high, though. The distinctive crunch of snow under Hank’s boots was becoming louder, followed by Gavin’s. They barely had the time to untangle from each other and rearrange their clothes when Lieutenant opens the door and sits behind the wheel. Gavin joins shortly after and they both start to bicker. The engine roars to life and they’re off. Both of their human partners failing to notice the slight movement on the back seat- it's Connor’s hand on Nines thigh now.


End file.
